Moulin Rouge Gone Crazy
by bloodrose
Summary: PG-13 just in case. R/R PLZ!!! When the characters of Harry Potter get sucked into a play instead of detintion, love will blossome between the two most unlikeley people. G/d, H/Hr, R/P: R/R PLZ!!


A/n: I know I need to work on my others but I'm on writers block. I'll get them done soon though. I just really want to write this one. I've been thinking about writing it for awhile but I didn't know what to put it for. So I finally decided on Harry Potter, trust me it's gonna get weird........  
  
Moulin Rouge Gone Crazy  
  
Chapter One: I Can't Fall In Love  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' //Flashback// *Singing*  
  
~*~No One's POV~*~  
  
"Oh...I can't fall in love with anyone." Ginny told him.  
  
Draco looked shocked. "Can't fall in love? But a life without love! That's terrible."  
  
"No, being on the street, that's terrible." Ginny retorted.  
  
"No! Love...is like oxygen. Love is a many slandered thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love." Draco told her.  
  
"Please, don't start that again." Ginny begged. *All you need is love!* Draco continued. "A girl has got to eat." Ginny told him. *All you need is love!* He tried again. "She'll end up on the street!" She retorted.  
  
*All you need is love.* Draco sung.  
  
*Love is just a game.*  
  
*I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me!* He sung, getting closer to Ginny.  
  
*The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee.* She sung while walking away.  
  
* Just one night, give me just one night!* He begged.  
  
* There's no way 'cause you can't pay.*  
  
*In the name of love, one night in the name of love.*  
  
*You crazy fool, I won't give into you.* She sung while trying to leave.  
  
* Don't... leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby...don't leave me this way.*  
  
*You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.* Ginny sung in a low, softer voice.  
  
*I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.* He sung while chuckling.  
  
*Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.* She continued in the low voice.  
  
*Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know,* He sung, starting to kiss her but she pulls away just in time *cause here I go again!*  
  
Draco gets onto the very top of the building. Ginny screams. *Love lifts us up where we belong!* He sung.  
  
"Get down, get down!" She begged.  
  
*Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!* Draco sung, getting down.  
  
*Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day.* Ginny sung and than started walking away.  
  
*We can be heroes! Just for one day.* Draco sung making Ginny stop in her tracks.  
  
She turns around, looking Draco in the eyes. *You, you will be mean.* She sung and starts to head downstairs  
  
*No I won't!* Draco sung, following her and chuckling.  
  
*And I...I'll drink all the time!* She sung, not daring to turn around.  
  
*We should be lovers!* Draco sings when they reach the bottom of the stares.  
  
*We can't do that.* Ginny sings while leaning against the wall, her back facing Draco.  
  
*We should be lovers! And that's a fact.* Draco continues.  
  
Ginny turns around, facing Draco, and thinks for a second. *Though nothing would keep us together...* She finally sings.  
  
*We could steal time--* Draco sings while walking towards Ginny.  
  
*Just for one day. We can be heroes, forever and ever. We can be heroes forever and ever. We can be heroes just because...* Ginny and Draco sing, only about an inch away from each other.  
  
*I...will always love you!* Draco sings.  
  
*I...!* Ginny begins to sing. *Can't help loving...* They sing together.  
  
*You...* Draco finishes.  
  
*How wonderful life is...* Ginny sings, her face getting closer to his.  
  
*Now you're in the world...* They both sing together.  
  
"You're going to be bad for business, I can tell." Ginny whispers, their mouths only a centimeter apart. Than Draco catches her mouth in a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~Ginny's POV~*~  
  
What a nice dream, huh? I think its a nightmare, but that is Malfoy. I mean, me and MALFOY. Ha, yea right. Unfortunately, I'm living this nightmare and it all started two days ago......  
  
~*~Draco's POV~*~  
  
I just kissed the Weasley brat. You'd think this was a nightmare wouldn't you. We'll, you'd be wrong. It real and it all started two days ago.....  
  
A/n: So tell me what you think. Good or Bad, don't care. I'm gonna put the next chapter up no matter if I get no reviews or 100. It'll probably be up tonight or tomorrow. 


End file.
